sesshomarus daughter
by Zaios
Summary: now about the story : in the begining of the story sesshoumarus mate ( marrowind " she's a dog demon too") is killed just after giving birth to a child um.. puppy ...uh .. whatever. the baby is tooken in by the person who killed her mother and is raised t


sesshomarus daughter

Introduction: in a cave a young inu youkai went into labor this inu youkai was sesshomarus child hood friend and girl friend that he impregnated a few months earlier. Marrowind took a deep breath and pushed even though she knew she was being followed by a demon exterminator she had to give birth to this child. As she pushed a strange figure came out of the darkness.

" No" she thought.

" Aw there you are," he said with fire in his words.

The baby was soon to be born when he raised his bow ready to shoot a hama no ya.

" No" Marrowind yelled.

The baby was born just as soon as her mother was shot by a purity arrow. The man smiled no longer would he have to endure the pain that the demon gave him when she killed his family and raided his village no longer would he have to hunt her to the ends of the earth. Just then he heard a small whimper

Wondering what it was he walked over to the body to find a small newborn inu youkai.

"Well I'll be its a baby dog demon" the man said.

The baby sucked his thumb. The man continued to smile then he got an idea since his daughter Mayu and her mother Sango were killed he could raise this demon child to follow in his foot steps and destroy demons.

" I'll take you with me and I'll see if you are worthy enough to take on my destiny when you mature" the man said then he took the baby and left.

50 years later...

It was fifty years after the exterminator took the young babe from her birthplace in the cave and raised her as his own. Now the baby has become a beautiful woman with long silver blue hair with blonde streaks. And a bluish purple downish crestant moon on her forehead and two destined markings on her face one from her mother and one from her father. She carried two large razor fans and a whip. She possessed some great powers like hells blades and wind whip.

Chapter one

" Inuyasha wait up" kagome yelled as she ran up to him.

Inuyasha turned to her " you should know I wont wait for you"

Kagome sighed and shook her head he was impossible.

Inuyasha looked at her" what are you shaking your head for"

"nothing"

Inuyasha growled and looked at his feet.

" Oh come on now don't be such a butt head," Kagome laughed.

" Look I just want to go to this village and get this herb keade wants so bad so that she can leave us alone"

" Hey look we're almost there"

Inuyasha smiled " good the sooner the better"

Just then a demon stepped out of the bushes.

" sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled.

The demon gave him a weird look " I'm not this sesshomaru, you speak of and I can not see why you would call me such a name I'm not a boy my name is Minko I'm the demon slayer and the guardian of this village".

Inuyasha laughed " yeah right I bet you couldn't even kill a flea let alone a demon"

Minko glared " hells blades" she yelled and she crossed her arms over her face and lashed them out.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled.

" AAAAAHHHHHH MY ARM" Inuyasha screamed as he clutched his arm that had two huge red blades impaled threw it. The demon laughed " how did you like that taste tester"

"Why you little bitch"

Minko shook her head " now come on I know you don't mean that"

" Grrr yes I..."

" Look we just want to pass threw to get this healing herb that keade wants"

Minko looked at her " you know keade"

" Yes we do"

Minko laughed, " well why didn't you say so my adoptive father and her go way back to child hood days even though father is alot older than her.... your free to pass" Minko said as she steped aside.

" Thank you" kagome said as she grabbed onto inuyashas hand and pulled him along.

That night...

" What are we going to say to keade ..... Oh I'm sorry keade but we could not find the herb so we got you nothing instead"

Kagome laughed.

" Hey up here" a familiar voice said.

Kagome looked up " hi Minko"

Minko dropped to the ground " I over heard your conversation this morning and I got you the herb"

"Oh thank you where did you find it we couldn't find it anywhere"

Minko smiled " this herb dose not grow around here much any more unless you go to the river that is about one mile from here"

Kagome smiled " thank you again"

Minko nodded and was about to walk away " hey what dose keade need with this herb"

Kagome frowned " to make it into a medicine so that we can take it along when we go to find naraku"

Minkos eyes widened in anger " that son of a bitch killed my adoptive father Rinku three years ago and destroyed the village when I was gone...... Kagome, Inuyasha you got your self a ally"

Chapter two

One month later...

" You seem quite Minko" kagome said.

Minko sighed and looked at Inuyasha " I'm just thinking about the village that's all"

Inuyasha looked at her" what are you looking at"

" Nothing"

" You better not... damn you look like sesshomaru only your a girl are you like his daughter or something"

" There you go again I DONT KNOW WHO THIS SESSHOMARU GUY IS NOW STOP SAYING THAT I LOOK LIKE HIM BEACUSE I DONT KNOW WHO HIS IS OK"

" Fine" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, " boy having a half demon around was bad enough, having a demon and a half demon around is a kick in the butt"

" Who said having a demon and a half demon around is a kick in the butt," Minko said.

Kagome blushed " did I say that out loud I mean having a demon and a half demon around is a blast"

Inuyasha shook his head. Minko looked up " hey who is that"

Inuyasha looked up" SESSHOMARU"

sesshomaru looked down at them and smiled.Minko took out her razor fans and got into a defense position. Sesshomaru floated down to them.

" Hey look me lord its your double" Jaken said.

" Don't be silly she's my daughter"

"w-WHAT" Jaken gasped.

Minko stepped up " I'm not your daughter Sesshomaru"

" Yes you are the resemblance is appealing and I even see your mother in you too"

Minko looked at inuyasha " inuyasha get behind me"

" What why I'm going to take action"

' Get behind me now"

" No"

Minko shook her head " fine' then she looked at sesshomaru and dropped her fans and threw her right hand up.

" WIND WHIP" she yelled as she swung her wrist then a huge long whip shown ( it kinda looks like a cloud formed into a whip) in her hand she cracked it, almost hitting Inuyasha.

sesshomaru looked at her with disappointment " you know I expected more from a daughter"

Minko glared "then you expected wrong sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru glared " you call me father like a good girl"

" NEVER YOUR NOT MY FATHER" Minko yelled.

Sesshoumaru glared " fine if you will not accept the fact that I'm your father than I'll beat this accept into you"

Minko glared and looked at Inuyasha " give me your tetsusiaga"

" no it's my sword you -you get your own"

" give me tetsusiaga now"

" no"

Minko growled " give me your sword so I can see if I can weald it"

Inuyasha giggled, " You can't weald it because you're a full blooded demon"

" fine I guess you don't want your turn to fight Sesshoumaru"

" ok - ok I'll let you hold it"

Minko smiled " thank you"

Inuyasha held out the sword Minko reached out to grab it but it gave her a huge shock. Minko pulled her hand away.

" See I told you, you couldn't weald it"

" damn it"

Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru " I see you daughter, inherited your yearn for tetsusiaga"

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to Kagome " I'll take my leave of you but keep in mind I'll be back for my daughter...tell Inuyasha that"

Kagome nodded nervously. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at Inuyasha and Minko who were cussing each other out.

" Remember my masters words" Jaken said as he and Sesshoumaaru floated away on that maroon cloud thing.

Inuyasha looked up "no come back and fight me chicken shit"

Sesshoumaru looked back at him and gave him the finger.

" grrr... fuck you to"

Minko walked up to him and flicked him upside the head " you chased him away" don't worry he'll be back" kagome said.

Chapter three

5 months later...

" I wonder the village is "

Inuyasha looked at Minko " is that village all that you think about"

" yes because I'm the one who guards it from other demons"

Kagome pushed passed them " hey I since six jewel shards in that cave over there"

Inuyasha looked at her " what ... six"

" yes lets go check it out"

" fine - ok" Inuyasha replied.

Then he threw kagome onto his back and ran up to the caves entrance.

" there you are" Minko said.

" what the ... how did you get ahead of me"

Minko smiled proudly " remember, I'm a full blooded dog demon"Inuyasha sneered and had Kagome slip off his back.

" ok Minko where are the jewels shards"

" over there by that skeleton of a dog demon in human form"

" how do you know it's a dog demon"

" the scent on her cloths"

" her...?"

" yes I checked the skeleton and she has a pelvis"

" oh ok"

Minko smiled and stepped aside. Kagome went over to inspect the ground around the skeleton " hey ... what's this"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to her .

Kagome then held up the hama no ya.

" you should know what that is , you have a quiver full of them ... dose a purity arrow ring a bell it's just of an older style, probably used by a demon exterminator years ago"

Minko stepped up " my adoptive father Rinku had those style of hama no ya about 50 years ago if I recall I think he killed my mother with one"

Kagome looked up " he killed your mother"

" yes just after I was born"

" why"

" Well before I was conceived my mother killed his family and raided the village, destroying everything in her path"

" Oh"

" ok enough , talking about purity arrows and how Minkos mother was killed I want to find those jewel shards so we can get the hell out of here" Inuyasha said impatiently.

" fine start digging"

" what"

" start digging your half dog demon you'll like it"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

" how do you know"

Minko let out a long sigh " Kagome, I'll dig sence he wants to be a pussy"

Kagome smiled " thanks Minko"

Minko smiled and began to dig.

Inuyasha looked over Minko's shoulder " did you find anything yet"

Mink looked up " not yet"

" hey I found three" kagome laughed.

Just then a pair of eyes peered out of the darkness not seeming to catch the attention of Kagome, Inuyasha, or Minko.


End file.
